


Making Out With The Devil

by Blancalill



Series: adventures with the devil [2]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M, Making Out, Punk AU, a lot of fashion oof, chensung - Freeform, jaemren, marknohyuck, no smut because theyre underage, renmin, teen and up because they make out a lot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-30
Updated: 2018-06-30
Packaged: 2019-05-31 09:02:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15116165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blancalill/pseuds/Blancalill
Summary: Renjun's boyfriend asks him to perform with his band and Renjun just happens to like to make out with his boyfriend too





	Making Out With The Devil

**Author's Note:**

> they make out a lot im sorry if you dont like that,,, but theres no smut
> 
> part two of [this](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14661288) uwu
> 
> not edited because i didnt have time

“So what do you want to do today babe?” Renjun only shrugged as he entered Jaemin’s car before leaning forward, kissing his boyfriend.

 

“Maybe clean your car, Jesus Jaemin.” Jaemin only grinned sheepishly at him. There was empty coke bottles everywhere and a lot of clothes.

 

“Not my fault I had to move out of my apartment.” The engine of the car roared before Jaemin drove away from Renjun’s apartment complex. It doesn’t take long before Renjun is playing music at full volume. Both him and Jaemin singing and dancing to the music.

 

They stop outside of their local mall. Jaemin shutting off the car at the same time as Renjun turns off the music.

 

“Remember, I’m Jae now.” Renjun nodded for what felt like the hundredth time.

 

“You say this every time we go out. You would think you knew I know this already.” Jaemin smiled before leaving a peck on Renjun’s lips.

 

“Let’s go?” Renjun went in for another kiss. Their lips meeting in a kiss full of smiles.

 

“Let’s go. I’m really fucking hungry!” Jaemin let out a small laugh looking over at Renjun. The older only stepping out of the car. Renjun was on the hunt for food.

 

“You’re too cute to swear.” Jaemin’s black hair was sticking in every direction. Renjun immediately tried fixing it.

 

“Funny you say that as I’m wearing a pink leather skirt. The one day I decided to wear some colour and you call me cute.” As Jaemin leaned into Renjun’s touch he looked his younger boyfriend up and down. His black skinny jeans and huge black cardigan fitting him perfectly.

 

“I feel underdressed with you.” Renjun only laughed. He himself was wearing a pink leather skirt with fishnets and high heeled black boots. His top only being a white tight fitting crop top with black details.

 

“You look magnificent baby.” Jaemin grinned at him. He took Renjun’s hand and intertwined their fingers. He leaned down and kissed him. Long and slow.

 

“Thank you.” Their lips were close to touching again before Renjun pulled away.

 

“Food.” Without waiting for Jaemin he walked towards the mall, their fingers still intertwined. He heard Jaemin chuckle behind him before following him.

 

\--------------------------------------

 

“Babe, I know you said you were hungry but you don’t have to eat my entire face off.” Renjun groaned and pulled away from Jaemin’s lips.

 

“First you pull me into a bathroom stall because you want to make out and then when we do its not good enough?” Jaemin laughed his obnoxious laugh. He hugged Renjun closer.

 

“That’s not what I meant. What I meant was that you don’t have to do all the work.” A blush spread across Renjun’s cheeks and down his neck. He hid his face in the crook of Jaemin’s neck.

 

“I’m not though.” He whined as he threw his arms around Jaemin’s shoulders.

 

“Oh, you’re not? So you’re not currently straddling my lap and you weren’t just sucking on my bottom lip as you pulled my hair? While my hands were hanging at my side?” Renjun groaned from his position again. He could practically hear Jaemin’s smile.

 

“Not my fault you didn’t do anything.” He sat up straight again, his eyes meeting Jaemin’s deep brown ones. Jaemin cocked one eyebrow up, as if a silent challenge.

 

“Okay. Kiss me again then.” Renjun smiled again before leaning down, their lips almost touching before he whispered in a low voice.

 

“Gladly.” Jaemin tasted like expensive dark chocolate from the second their lips met, but as the kiss deepened other tastes started showing up. Cinnamon and cardamom. He tasted like a bunch of spices and when his tongue finally slipped into Renjun’s there was a clear taste of green tea. It was a comforting taste.

 

Jaemin’s tongue played around in his mouth. Renjun smiled slightly before playing a little with Jaemin’s tongue. Renjun could only smell Jaemin in moments like these. His rose perfume overpowering everything else. The smell of his sweat making Renjun press even closer to Jaemin’s chest.

 

Renjun gripped Jaemin’s hair before pulling a little. Jaemin involuntary making a slight growling noise in the back of his throat. Renjun smirked before pulling away. Their mixed spit stretching between them.

 

“I think it’s time we eat.” He smiled down at a very disheveled looking Jaemin. His hair was totally ruined and his lips were blood red.

 

“I think it’s time we eat.” Jaemin said back before slipping Renjun off his lap and standing up taking Renjun’s hand in his.

 

\-----------------------------------------------

 

Renjun could notice Jaemin staring at him as he ate, but he tried his hardest to ignore him. He could also notice Jaemin wasn’t eating, yet again.

 

“I swear to god Jae, if you don’t eat I’ll force feed you.” Jaemin smiled at him, but made no move to eat. Renjun dropped his burger.

 

“What’s up Jae?” Again, he only smiled. Renjun narrowed his eyes at Jaemin. The younger stared right back.

 

“Jae, please tell me.” He whined as he tried to act cute for his boyfriend.

 

“Okay,” Jaemin sat up straighter and took one of Renjun’s hands. He looked straight into the olders eyes. “I was wondering if you would be willing to perform a song with me.”

 

Renjun immediately broke into coughs. Jaemin hurriedly sat beside him and hit his back. A concerned look in his eyes.

 

“I mean you don’t have to. It’s just that I think you have a great voice and we’ve written this new song that doesn’t really fit Hyuck’s voice and we asked Chenle if he could do it but he just showed us the middle finger and went back to sleep on Jisung’s chest so we took that as a no and I thought of you and I really think you have a great voice, but you really do…” Renjun quickly pecked Jaemin’s lips.

 

“Jae, you’re rambling. Let me listen to the song and see if I think I can do it. Okay? I’m not scared of the stage.” Jaemin smiled at him before catching his lips in another kiss.

 

“Thank you babe. You’re the best.”

 

“I know, now eat.” Renjun picked up Jaemin’s almost cold burger and handed it to him.

 

“Fine.”

 

\--------------------------------------------

 

Renjun watched Jaemin as he drove him home. The younger had a content smile on his lips. Renjun’s lips mirroring the same smile.

 

“Jaemin?” The younger only hummed in reply. “Stay at mine tonight?”

 

Jaemin had stayed at his multiple times but he could always see the younger blush whenever he asked.

 

“Sure. Any reason why?” Renjun broke into a smile.

 

“I want to hear the song,” Jaemin turned to him a raised eyebrow, silently asking ‘that’s it?’ “and I want to make out and cuddle.” Jaemin laughed but nodded anyway.

 

“Of course. Anything for you princess.” Jaemin winked at him before continuing their drive to Renjun’s apartment. It didn’t take long before they were cuddled on Renjun’s bed listening to the song Jaemin wanted him to perform.

 

Renjun had to admit, it fit his vocals better than Hyuck’s but he was sure he’d have a hard time with the high note, but he was willing to try.

 

“I think I can do it with a little practice.” He turned from looking at Jaemin’s phone to his face. His chin touching Jaemin’s bare chest.

 

“That makes me happy to hear. I’ll help you practice.” Jaemin dropped his phone on the floor before wrapping his arms around Renjun’s waist. Pulling the older closer. Their legs intertwining with each other.

 

Renjun wasn’t having any of it however and sat up on Jaemin’s hips. Straddling him before giving him a light peck.

 

“I can’t believe you want to make out with me while you’re wearing a moomin tshirt.” Renjun only giggled before kissing Jaemin again.

 

“I always want to make out with you though. No matter what I’m wearing.” Jaemin’s hands was resting on Renjun’s thighs. Sometimes he would stroke them a little with his thumbs or he would squeeze them a little. Renjun had been through this before.

 

Jaemin lifted his right hand from his thigh to grip the front of Renjun’s shirt. Pulling him closer until their lips were touching. Renjun could feel Jaemin’s smirk in the kiss and it made his heart flip a little.

 

The taste of expensive dark chocolate was back. He could also taste the burger on Jaemin’s lips. He bit down on Jaemin’s bottom lip, the younger opening up immediately.

 

Their kisses were sloppy and wet and Jaemin’s hip bones were pressing into Renjun’s thighs but he wouldn’t change it for anything.

 

Renjun’s tongue investigated Jaemin’s mouth as he breathed through his nose. He could only smell Jaemin again. The smell that was so Jaemin he could recognise it anywhere.

 

He gripped the sheets in his small hands as Jaemin’s thumbs drew circles on his thighs. Their make out now having turned into small pecks in between taking big gulps of air.

 

Renjun opened his eyes to see Jaemin looking at him like he was the most beautiful boy in the world through half lidded eyes. Renjun leaned in harshly for one last long kiss before rolling off Jaemin and laying beside him.

 

“Goodnight Jaemin.” He was breathless and sweaty but still he let Jaemin wrap his arms around his waist and pull him closer.

 

“Goodnight Renjun.”

 

\----------------------------------------

 

“You ready babe?” Renjun played with the hem of Jaemin’s hoodie. He felt foreign in his performance clothes but it felt good. He was wearing on of Jaemin’s black oversized hoodies that had his stage name on it and fishnet tights. The hoodie being so long it reached just above his knees.

 

His makeup was also back to the dark heavy look, this time however he had a pair of purple eye contacts on.

 

“Of course.” He looked at Jaemin’s band members.

 

Jeno leaning towards Mark while whispering bad pick up lines in his ears. His black dress making his muscles look even bigger. It showed off his great legs.

 

Hyuck was standing beside him smiling at Mark too. He was once again wearing a band tee and a flannel around his waist.

 

Jisung was Kissing the living daylights out of his smaller boyfriend as he played with the fishnets where they poked out in the rips on Jisung’s thighs. Chenle loved Jisung’s thighs.

 

Renjun had once sat around with Mark and Chenle while waiting for the boys to get ready to perform and Jisung had showed up in short shorts and Chenle had screamed “look at those thighs!” in front of everybody. It was the day that Renjun found out they were a couple.

 

Renjun’s best friend Mark was wearing a muscle tee and a striped headband. He couldn’t see Mark’s legs clearly but he was sure the older was wearing black skinny jeans.

 

“Donghyuck will be there backing you up and helping you with the high note, not to mention that I will be right beside you. Everything will be fine.” He looked straight into Jaemin’s dark brown eyes and gave him a small smile. A smile that told him I-know but also thanks-for-reminding-me. Jaemin gave him a little nod back, as to tell him it-was-nothing.

 

“It’s time guys.” Chenle said as he untangled from Jisung’s long limbs. Hyuck and Jeno both giving Mark a quick peck on the cheek before running out on the small stage. Jisung ruffling Chenle’s hair before joining them.

 

Jaemin turned and looked at him and Renjun knew it was time. He started walking on stage before Jaemin stopped him, only to give him a quick peck and pulling him the rest of the way to the stage.

 

“Hey guys, today we’re performing a new song with the devils boyfriend. He’s really cute and nice so please support him a lot. The song is called ‘forever yours’. Let’s go.” Hyuck finished up before Jeno started the song on the drums.

 

The nervousness within Renjun quickly disappeared as he sang on. He could feel Jaemin beside him and he could hear Hyuck singing with him on certain parts. The song only lasted for what felt like seconds before Renjun had to wave his goodbye to the stage and watch the rest of the first half of the performances from backstage.

 

Renjun knew he could walk into the club to Chenle and Mark but he wanted to be backstage when Jaemin was done. It didn’t take long before Hyuck came running down the stairs and hugged Renjun. Jeno and Jisung stood a little behind not touching him but still saying congratulations.

 

Jaemin was the last to reach Renjun. He smiled proudly at Renjun. Hyuck finally letting go of him.

 

It took Renjun about one second to jump into Jaemin’s arms and kiss him. It took him maybe five more to pull him into the changing room and pushing him against the door. Their lips moving harshly against each other. Teeth crashing into each other.

 

Renjun snaked his arms underneath Jaemin’s shirt. Feeling the sweat trickle down the youngers back.

 

They both breathed heavily as Renjun held Jaemin against the door. His arms going from his waist to his hips. Holding him still as he bit Jaemin’s lower lips harshly. Pulling his lip. Jaemin moaning loudly.

 

Renjun smirked before hooking his fingers into Jaemin’s black skinny jeans and pulling him away from the door and towards the table in the middle of the room. Jaemin tried leaning down to connect their lips again, but Renjun only shook his head.

 

“No no no. Bad Jaemin.” Renjun pushed him onto the table. The younger only leaning against it before Renjun touched the back of his thighs as if to tell him to get on the table. Jaemin shuffled on top of it.

 

Renjun stood between his legs, looking straight into his eyes. His hands gripping Jaemin’s black locks and harshly pulling to the side. Jaemin whimpering slightly. Renjun only smirked before starting to kiss Jaemin’s neck.

 

He started with light pecks, then he started licking and sucking. Jaemin gripping Renjun’s hoodie tightly. His knuckles turning white and his face scrunched up as sweat dripped down his forehead and moans escaped his mouth.

 

Jaemin yelped when Renjun bit down on the junction between his shoulder and neck harshly. His legs snaking around Renjun’s body as on reflex.

 

“Renjun…” He only hummed in reply as he continued working on the youngers neck. Keeping a tight hold on his hair with his right hand and his left stroking Jaemin’s left thigh.

 

“Kiss me.” Renjun pulled away from Jaemin’s neck and smiled proudly at his artwork. His skin was red and purple. Sucking marks covering his neck. His eyes then traveled over to Jaemin’s face.

 

He was met with a very breathless and sweaty Jaemin. His eyes were dazed and his lips dry. Renjun smiled a little before licking his own lips. Giving Jaemin a quick peck. The youngers lips turning a little wetter.

 

Jaemin leaned forward as Renjun pulled away. A needy moan escaping his lips. Renjun pushing Jaemin to lay down on the table by the shoulders. Climbing up on the table and straddling him afterwards. Jaemin’s hands going straight to his thighs and going under the hoodie. His hands gripping the top of Renjun’s thighs harshly.

 

Renjun leaned down and connected their lips again. Jaemin immediately groaning in satisfaction. Renjun moaning a little in response.

 

Their kiss was sloppy and there was too much spit but Jaemin quickly signaled for Renjun to add tongue and he did. His tongue immediately dancing with Jaemin’s.

 

Both of them were moaning and Renjun was pretty sure his thighs were turning blue from Jaemin’s grip and that Jaemin’s shoulders were turning blue from Renjun’s harsh hold on them, but they continued as if there weren’t harsh knocks on the door.

 

“I swear to god! We have to be on stage in less than 30 seconds!” Renjun finally pulled away from Jaemin. A quick scan over the younger told him that Jaemin clearly wasn’t ready to perform.

 

He staggered over to the door and unlocked it. He was met with all five of their friends barging in before looking at Jaemin heavily breathing on the table and his lips bruised. Mark looking over at Renjun first of the five boys. His eyes wide and shocked.

 

“Uh Hyuck, I know all your song on guitar. I don’t think Jaemin is able to perform.” Renjun smiled at all his friends faces. Their faces were all pale and they all had the same shocked look in their eyes.

 

“Yeah, let’s just go. Uhm, have fun boys.” Renjun smiled and said a sarcastic thank you and Jaemin only gave a thumbs up.

 

Both of them broke out in loud laughter as soon as the door was closed. Renjun walking over to Jaemin and cuddling up to him.

 

“You did great on stage earlier by the way.” Renjun smiled happily as he played with Jaemin’s fingers.

 

“Thank you baby.” Jaemin kissed the top of his head before they both just laid there. Listening to the muffled music their friends were performing. Content smiles on both of their faces.

**Author's Note:**

> [My Twitter](https://twitter.com/yukjaemrenjen) come talk to me i really do like talking and i post a lot about (no)renmin and nct generally lol  
> [My CC](https://curiouscat.me/blancalill) ask me questions i love answering them i also like when people just give me ideas for fic or are just soft just leave anything there and it will make my day
> 
> i hope you enjoyed uwu


End file.
